Such methods for producing motor vehicles by way of modules are known per se. European Patent Publication No. EP 2 463 181 A2 discloses a method for producing a motor vehicle in which preassembled modules are joined in an assembly line to form a complete vehicle. The modules are painted before the joining process and the assembly takes place by bonding and/or screwing the modules to one another.
The bonding of a superstructure module to a substructure, however, is difficult in many respects as high requirements are set for the rigidity and strength of the connection and, therefore, prolonged curing of the adhesive is generally required, which lengthens the production cycles, and for a stable adhesively-bonded connection the component tolerances also have to be extremely low in order to achieve an accurate bearing of the bonding surfaces against one another, whereby the production is additionally complicated.